Bella and Edward's Vacation
by Marian92
Summary: This story is about Edward & Bella going on a vacation together. I love stories about just Bella & Edward alone together so I wrote this story. Hope you like!
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Last night Edward had to go hunting so needless to say I was bored silly. I was laying on my bed thinking about Edward and me. While I was thinking I thought how much fun it would be to go on vacation with Edward. I closed my eyes and started daydreaming about lying on a beach next to Edward, and before I knew it I drifted into a deep sleep.

**xXx**

The next morning I woke up in Edward's arms. It was so nice just to relax in his arms; I never wanted to open my eyes. Too soon Edward realized I was awake and he lifted my chin up and gently placed his cool lips to mine. "It truly is a lovely idea you know." I opened my eyes and looked at Edward totally lost and puzzled.

"What?" I questioned.

"The vacation idea is a lovely idea. It will be great for you and me to get away and be alone together without any disturbances." He started to kiss my neck and run his hand under my shirt up my back. He paused long enough to say "no disturbances are good, right?"

All I could say was "yeah."

He got up off my bed leaving me panting and trying to catch my breath. "You should go get ready cause we are leaving today to go on our vacation."

I was shocked so many questions popped into my head and came out of my mouth all at once. "Today? What about Charlie? What about my clothes, I haven't had any time to pack? Wait, how did you know about the whole vacatio..."

"Bella, Bella slow down! Yes we are going today, Charlie thinks that you are staying at my house with Alice working on wedding plans, Alice had a vision about it and so she packed and that is how I found out, she planned everything now all we have to do is go."

"I can't believe this one day I'm daydreaming about a vacation that I don't think will ever happen the next I'm going on that vacation."

Edward pulled me out of the bed and picked me up slightly off the floor and kissed me on the lips ever so gently and just as soon as it began he set me back down again. I let out an annoyed sigh, and Edward laughed at me. "Now you go get ready to go and I will make you breakfast."

**xXx**

I came downstairs after I was done taking my shower and getting dressed. As I came down the stairs I of course tripped before I made it all the way down the stairs. Luckily Edward was there to catch me. It is always so nice being in Edward's arms, after he stood there with me in his arms staring at each other for awhile he took me to the table and sat me down. In front of me was more food then 10 people could eat in a day let alone me in one sitting.

"Edward I can't eat all of this food!"

He looked at me and laughed. "Bella you don't have to eat it all, just stop looking like you are ready to puke."

After I finished eating more food than I could stand. Once Edward realized I was done eating he picked me up and carried me out to his Volvo and set me in the passenger and before my door even closed he was in the driver's seat. He started the car and off we went. We were about ready to start our week long vacation away from disturbances.

**So this the beginning to Bella and Edward's vacation, hope you enjoy. Review, review and review some more!!!! **


	2. The Cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Last Time..._

_He started the car and off we went. We were about ready to start our week long vacation away from disturbances._

**xXx**

So we have been in the car for several hours now and I still have no idea where we are going. All I know is that it is getting colder because it is starting to snow. Edward won't tell me a thing all he will say to me when I ask is that I will know when we get there. I hope we get there soon though because I have to go to the bathroom, but I don't want to stop I hate going to the bathroom at gas stations, but that's a story for some other time.

"Edward are we almost there?"

"Yes love; we are just 2 miles away."

Those last 2 miles could not have taken any longer to drive. I was so excited (and I had to pee) that every second seemed to take an hour. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. He then looked at me and said; "Now Bella please don't get mad at me."

"Why?"

"Well, I might have gone a little over board on the place that we are staying."

"I know usually I hate you spending money on me, but I am willing to let it slide this time seeing as this is for you and me, but don't think you can do it again."

"Thank you, we're here!!!"

It was a beautiful cabin next to a pond that was frozen over it was perfect for ice skating, not that I would be able to do that. Edward had already gotten out of the car and had my door open and was pulling me out of the car. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the cabin. When we got into the cabin I was totally shocked. There was no furniture in the cabin. The only thing the cabin had in it were the appliances for the kitchen, and there was a Jacuzzi on the deck.

"Edward, why does this cabin not have any furniture in it?"

"Well love I decided to buy it for you and me."

"You bought a cabin! Why on earth would you buy a cabin?"

"It was such a nice cabin so I thought it would be a nice place to have, and I also thought that since we are going to be changing you soon it would be perfect for when we have to go away to keep you from killing anyone."

"But you bought a cabin and you didn't furnish it. How is this going to be a relaxing vacation if we have to go furniture shopping?"

"We'll have to shop, but with my vampire speed and strength we should be done in no time. I also think you might like the fact that you get to pick out the way our cabin is designed."

I thought about what he said and he was right I would like being able to furnish our cabin the way I wanted it to be. I love the way that _our_ cabin sounded, finally Edward and I have a place that we can call our own. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

In between kisses he was talking to me but I could barely understand what he was trying to tell me. I did however catch that he had brought the bags in, and I think he asked if I was ready to go. Clearly I would rather stay right were I was, but I figured we probably needed some furniture.

"Sure we can go but this better not take a long time."

"I hope it doesn't take a long time too because I would rather spend my time here with you, love, but we really do need the furniture as soon as possible, if you don't want to have to sleep in a sleeping bag."

"I'm ok with it as long as you lay with me."

"That sounds really nice but we really do need some furniture and maybe if we are lucky they won't be able to deliver the furniture until tomorrow. Then we can have one night together in a sleeping bag." He said this laughing and kissing me some more. Before I knew it he had pick me up and was taking me out to the car, never breaking our kiss. All too soon he had to stop our kiss so he could set me into his car. He closed my door and was in the driver's seat before I even had my seat belt bulked. He started the car and then held my hand as he drove us to somewhere where we could buy the furniture for _our_ cabin.

**I am soooooo sorry about taking this long to update. School has been so hard recently because I have been studying for the SAT while doing a full load at school. I know no excuses, but I will try to update again sooner this time. SORRY!!! Also sorry about the cliff hanger, but I do love those cliff hangers. **


	3. If it's what you want!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Last Time... He started the car and then held my hand as he drove us to somewhere where we could buy the furniture for our cabin._

**xXx**

We had to drive for 20 minutes before we got to town, which was the closest civilization to our cabin. It's nice that our cabin is secluded from other people. We pulled up to a furniture store that I have never heard of, but it looked like a pretty nice place to buy furniture from.

We went inside and they had so many pieces of furniture, I knew we would be there all day. We walked around and I saw the most beautiful bed ever it was a king size bed with rose designs on the headboard. I fell in love instantly, and Edward noticed.

"It's a lovely bed, do you want it?"

"Edward it's too much to ask you to buy this bed for me…." I didn't even get out everything I wanted to tell him, because he interrupted me.

He looked me straight in the eye, trying to dazzle me and said, "but it's not just for you, it's for you and me, and I absolutely love it!" There was no doubt in my mind I wasn't going to say no to buying the bed he had dazzled me once again, and I didn't really care.

"If you like it too, then I guess we could get it." Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile of his as a response to what I said.

That's how our whole shopping trip went I would see something I liked and then try to act like I didn't and then Edward would convince me that we should get it.

We headed over to Wal-mart, so we could get some food, necessities, some blankets, pillows, and sleeping bag. The furniture store told us they would deliver our furniture tomorrow so we had to get something to sleep hints the sleeping bag. Luckily we already had a completely furnished kitchen or else Edward would insist on going out to eat. I was tired from all the sleeping, so I wasn't in the mood to go out to eat or leave the house again tonight.

**xXx**

We got home and Edward carried me inside bridal style while carrying all our bags from Wally World. Once we got inside he set me down and then put all the bags on the counters in the kitchen. I went into help him put away the dishes, silverware, and food that we bought but he wouldn't let me. I had nothing to do with myself so I decide go unpack my bags.

When I got back to our room I noticed that Edward had already hung all of our clothing and put all my bathroom stuff away for me. Since everything was done I decided to just go and take a shower. I took longer than normal in the shower but it was so nice to just relax in the warm water. I was rinsing my favorite strawberry shampoo out of my hair when I heard a knock on the door and then I heard his beautiful angelic voice.

"Bella I made you dinner, and I was just wondering if you would be coming out soon."

"Yeah I'm almost done, sorry about taking so long I was just really relaxed."

"Maybe I should just come in there and help you finish up quicker."

"I blushed at the mere thought of him coming in the shower with me, "No, I think I can finish on my own this time."

He laughed at me, "Alright then, just making sure."

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed as quickly as I could, so I could join my lovely angel again. When I came out in to the living room Edward had the sleeping bag, pillows, and blankets already set up. He was sitting on one of the blankets with a plate in his hand just waiting for me to come over to him.

I went over to him and he pulled me into his lap and started feeding me a grilled cheese sandwich that he made for me. I know it was only a grilled cheese sandwich but it was really, really good.

"So how do you like it, Bella?"

"It's great, probably the best I've ever eaten before."

"Well good, I'm glad."

I had finished eating so he started kissing up my neck I leaned back a little to give him more access to my neck. He laughed but kept on kissing me. He asked me something but I was pretty unsure of what was going on so all I could do was ask what.

"I asked if you wanted to go out to the Jacuzzi with me."

"Do we even have any bathing suits with us?"

"Of course we do Alice packed for us."

Duh of course we would have bathing suits. Alice was the one that packed for us. That's probably why I shouldn't want to go. Knowing Alice she probably packed me a very skimpy two piece. Tonight should be very interesting.

**So sorry I kept getting writers block with this chapter, but I finally got it done and here it is hope you enjoy. Love you guys **

**Marian**


	4. Jacuzzi

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Last Time……… Duh of course we would have bathing suits. Alice was the one that packed for us. That's probably why I shouldn't want to go. Knowing Alice she probably packed me a very skimpy two piece. Tonight should be very interesting._

**xXx**

I was looking at myself in the mirror, and I was horrified. I was wearing a black two piece bathing suit. It barely covered me and left nothing to the imagination. There was no way I was going to leave the bathroom let alone get into a Jacuzzi with Edward wearing this.

As if Edward was reading my mind he came up to the door and asked if I was ever going to come out of the bathroom. I knew eventually I would come out but I really didn't want to have to do it in this bathing suit.

**Edward's POV**

My love had been in the bathroom for more than 30 minutes, and I was starting to worry about her. I knew her bathing suit was something she probably didn't want to wear because Alice was the one that packed it, but I didn't expect her to take this long to overcome her fear and finally come out of the bathroom.

"Bella are you alright in there."

"Yes." She had a very nervous tone. I was about ready just to tell her that we could go into the Jacuzzi some other time, but then I heard the sound of the door unlocking.

"Edward, I need you to go out to the Jacuzzi by yourself, and I meet you out there in a minute."

"Ok love, just don't leave me out there by myself to long."

"I won't."

I felt really bad now I didn't want her to feel like I was forcing her to do this. She sounded so nervous and scared. What in the world did Alice pack for her to wear? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear her coming until she closed the patio door. When I looked up I wasn't shocked to find that she was so nervous that she was wrapped tight in a towel. She went up to one of the patio chairs and was about to take off her towel when she decided not to, and turned around to look at me.

"Edward, can you please close your eyes until I am in the Jacuzzi?" I looked at her for a minute and could tell she was very nervous because she was blushed the most beautiful crimson color, so I decided to do what she told me to do. If it was going to make her more comfortable then I was going to do it, so I obediently closed my eyes.

**Bella's POV**

I walked out to the patio and I was so nervous. I could tell Edward was thinking deeply about something because he didn't look up at me until I closed the patio door. When he looked up at me he kind of smirked. I guess it was cause I was still had my towel wrapped tightly around me. I was about to take it off and set it on the patio chair when I got really nervous again, so I decided to just ask if Edward would just close his eyes until I go t into the Jacuzzi.

"Edward, can you please close your eyes until I am in the Jacuzzi?" He just stared at me for a little bit probably because I was blushing the deepest red color I've ever blushed, and then he closed his eyes like I asked him to.

I took off the towel and set it on the chair, and then I slipped into the Jacuzzi. When I got in I sat down next to Edward and leaned my head onto his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Why were you so nervous about me seeing your bathing suit?"

"Because I think it is to reveling."

"Well, I think you look gorgeous in it."

"What? How do you know what I look like in it? Did you peak?"

"I'm sorry love; I couldn't resist peaking because I knew you were going to look beautiful." He kissed my hand, sort of like apologizing for peaking. When I looked into his eyes, I knew I had forgiven him. He picked me up and sat me up on lap. I was facing him and straddling his waist.

Before I knew what was going on we were kissing each other and it wasn't one of those little kisses on the lips. It was different because it seemed to be so unguarded, and when I thought it was finally time for him to pull away he didn't he just kept on kissing me. It was so perfect and I thought it couldn't possibly get better, but apparently I was wrong. Edward opened his mouth and let his tongue lick my lips as if bagging for entrance into my mouth. At first I was totally shocked so I pulled away. Edward finally got a taste of his own medicine and he didn't like it.

"Bella." He wined and pouted in a cute little way. "Why on earth did you pull away?"

"Did you just try to kiss me with tongue?"

"Yes, and thought you might have wanted to do that, but I mean if you don't want to then I won't do it again."

"No, of course I want you to do that I was just caught off guard. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you caught me off guard too. I mean I thought you would have gladly kissed me with tongue but instead you surprise me like you always do. Would you like to try…?"

I didn't let him finish what he was going to say because I was going to make sure we did kiss with tongue very soon. The kiss started like our last one and then let his tongue slip out of his mouth and again asked permission to enter my mouth. This time I let him. It was like our tongues were doing the tango together. Before I knew what was going on, he pulled me out of the Jacuzzi and took me into the living room were he laid me down on the sleeping bag.

We were kissing and kissing, and then I realized we were laying in the living room and I was just wearing my bathing suit. I screamed and ran into the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom, I was so glad to find that I had left my clothes from before in there. I got changed into them and went back to the living room. When I sat back down on the sleeping back Edward looked hurt.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Why did you scream at me, and then run away from me."

"I just screamed because I realized I was still wearing my bathing suit and I was totally embarrassed, and that's why I ran away. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Love you looked absolutely stunning in that bathing suit. You shouldn't have been embarrassed."

I was now blushing; I'm sure a very deep red color. "When I think you can't get anymore beautiful you go and do that."

"Do what?"

"Blush, of course."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"And I you soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I was so happy at this point. Edward and I just lay there together, feeling like the happiest people in the world. I soon fell asleep listening to my favorite song. My lullaby.

**Ok be very happy!! I updated sooner and it's longer than most of my chapters. lol **

**Hope you enjoy!! Review and vote on my newest poll. Are you on team Edward or team Jacob? **

**Marian**


	5. Something Different

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Last time…. "I love you Edward Cullen." "And I you soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen." I was so happy at this point. Edward and I just lay there together, feeling like the happiest people in the world. I soon fell asleep listening to my favorite song. My lullaby. _

**xXx**

I woke up the next morning lying on the most handsome Vampire ever. I didn't want to get up because we were so perfect the way we were right now, but of course Edward noticed that I was awake. He started tickling me. I'm a very ticklish person, so I was laughing so hard that I thought I was going to pee in my pants.

Edward finally stopped tickling me, mostly so I could go to the bathroom. When I came out, I started to smell the most wonderful smell, I have ever smelt. The smell was coming from the kitchen and of course Edward was making me a lovely pancake breakfast with freshly squeezed orange juice. I sat down on stool at the kitchen counter, waited for Edward to finish making breakfast.

"I hope you like my pancakes."

"Edward I sure I will, I've liked everything else you've ever made me."

He smiled at me and then set a plate full of pancakes in front of me. They looked perfect, like the kind you see on the box of pancake mix, but you can never seem to make yours look like that. Well Edward had apparently figured out a way to make the most perfect looking pancake ever.

I took a bit of the pancakes and, of course, they tasted even better than they looked. Edward was watching me intently waiting for me to tell him what I thought of his pancakes. He got a little impatient when I didn't answer him.

"How are they? Good or Bad."

"They aren't good..." He looked hurt when I said that. "They are perfect!"

"Well good, you had me worried there for a minute."

"I don't see why, you've never made me something that I didn't like."

"I'm glad."

**xXx**

I was finishing up my pancakes, when I remembered that we ordered furniture yesterday and it was supposed to get here today. "Edward?"

"Yes."

"When is the furniture supposed to get here?"

"In about two hour."

"Well, what are we going to do for those two hours then?"

"I was thinking we could try something different."

"What do you mean?" I blushed a little cause I thought he was thinking about breaking some more boundaries.

"There is a lake right next to our cabin, and it is frozen over, I was……"

I interrupted him because I could tell where he was going with this, he wanted to go ice skating! "Are you insane? I can't ice skate! I'll break something."

"No, Bella, I'll be with you, and I won't let you fall." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled us close together. He then looked into my eyes, and I knew what he was doing he was trying to dazzle me. Then it came to me, surely we don't have skates.

"But, Edward, we don't have any skates."

"We do, Alice made sure we had some skates, because she knew we had a cabin next to a frozen lake."

"Leave it to Alice to make sure we are prepared for everything."

"So does that mean you will go skating with me?"

"Fine, but if I fall I will not be happy with you."

"I won't let you fall, now go get dressed into something warmer."

I went into our bedroom, and put on a deep blue turtle neck sweater and a pair of jeans. I left my hair down because it was cold. I then found a par of socks, and put them on. When I came out Edward already had his skates on, and was dressed in a very warm sweater, even though he didn't really need it. He had my skates in his hand and was holding them up to hand them to me.

I sat down on the floor and slipped them on. They fit perfectly. I was about to get up, when instead Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me outside. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you carrying me?"

"You said, you'd hurt me if I let you fall, so I figured this was the best to make sure you didn't fall."

"So, you're not going to let me skate?"

"I am, just knew you would fall if I let you walk out to the lake in those skates."

"Oh, ok."

He walked us out to the lake, and set me down at the edge of the lake. He went out onto the lake and turned around right in front of me. He held on to both of my hands with his, and pulled me out onto the ice with him. At first I slipped a lot but he always caught me. He kept his promise, and he never let me fall. After a while I got the hang of it. I mean I was no expert or anything, but I was able to hold onto Edward and not slip. This was really good for me.

We skated around like this for little while longer, but then I started to get tired. Edward could tell so he picked me up bridal style again and skated with me like this for a while. Then it hit me, the furniture, I had been so lost in how much fun I was having with Edward that I forgot about the furniture.

"Edward, we've been out here for a while don't think the furniture is going to be here soon."

"I was just thinking that. I think we have about thirty minutes."

He skated off the ice and carried me inside. When we got inside he set me on the floor so he could take my skates. He slipped them off and set them on the floor next to us. I stood up which I think might of shocked him a little, and told him I was going to take a shower. I went into the bathroom so I could take a quick shower before the furniture guys showed up. The shower was so nice and warm. It was very relaxing, and was exactly what I needed after being outside in the cold for over an hour.

I finished washing the shampoo out of my hair and stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I realized that I forgot to grab some clothes, so I wrapped my towel around me and went into our bedroom to find some clothes. When I came out I walked over to the closet and grabbed a shirt and some comfy pants. I turned around and just about had a heart attack. What was really bad I was so scared that I dropped my towel, which wasn't good because Edward was standing there.

**xXx**

**Ok I updated again. I'll try to update soon since I left you in a cliffy. lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far but review some more and vote on the poll on my profile because I will be closing it on Tuesday!!! **

**Marian**


	6. Screams, Frights and Unwanted People!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Last time….. I finished washing the shampoo out of my hair and stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I realized that I forgot to grab some clothes, so I wrapped my towel around me and went into our bedroom to find some clothes. When I came out I walked over to the closet and grabbed a shirt and some comfy pants. I turned around and just about had a heart attack. What was really bad I was so scared that I dropped my towel, which wasn't good because Edward was standing there. _

**xXx**

My heart was beating erratically and I was shaking. I totally had a brain fart; I had no idea what to do. Edward automatically covered his eyes with his hands. Even though it would have been the perfect time to grab my towel and just go back to the bathroom, I couldn't because my body was literally frozen.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"Maybe you should go back to the bathroom now."

"Yeah… Sorry….. Good idea." I was so shocked that I could hardly speak and I was blushing so bad right now, so I slowly grabbed my towel and ran back into the bathroom. When I had the door to the bathroom shut and locked I screamed because of all the nerves I had right then. I got changed but I was still shaking and my heart was still beating really fast so I decided to just sit in the bathroom for a while and hopefully that would calm me down a little.

_**20 minutes later….**_

I had finally calmed down enough to leave the bathroom, so I stood up and unlocked the door. When I came out, I thought I would see Edward there waiting for me but he wasn't anywhere in our bedroom. I slowly walked down the hallway into the living room, and still no Edward. I looked out the window to see a truck with all of our furniture in it and Edward was out there talking to the movers, probably telling them where the stuff needed to go. He turned around and started walking back into the house, and he saw me in the window and smiled my favorite crooked smile at me. He came into the house and looked a little ashamed of himself.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I should have knocked before I came in or warned you in some way."

"Edward it's not your fault and it was bound to happen eventually."

"Are you sure you're ok you locked yourself in that bathroom for a long time."

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just shocked at first."

He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead and said, "I'm glad you're ok and I truly am sorry."

"Don't be, so what are we going to do while they are moving all of our stuff into our house."

"I was thinking maybe you might want to go out, and maybe watch a movie and go out to eat. We can do anything you want to do I just think we should try to get out of the house."

"A movie sounds like fun as long as we can eat first I'm starting to get hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza sounds good right now."

"Ok, let's go."

**xXx**

We ended up going to Papa John's, my favorite pizza place. He ordered us a large pizza just so we didn't look bad with him not eating, but of course I was going to be the only one eating. I guess we would take the rest of it back to the cabin and then that way I could eat it for dinner or something.

While I was eating Edward and I were talking about what movie we were going to go watch, when I saw him, and I just about chocked on my pizza when I saw him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked with a very alarmed look on his face. I couldn't believe he didn't hear his thoughts or something.

"Umm, do you not hear his thoughts?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Mike Newton is standing right over there ordering pizza."

"WHAT?"

"shh. How did he get here?"

"I don't know. Just finish your pizza and maybe he is just ordering too go."

"Well, I'm done."

"Good, we'll just for him to go, since he is standing in the way of the exit."

"Ok."

**xXx**

Thank God, he didn't notice that we were sitting right there. I don't think either Edward or I could have sat there and talked calmly with Mike. Luckily we didn't have to and now we were on our way to the movie. We decided we would go see some thriller that Edward has wanted to see for a while. It wasn't that bad at first. There were a couple of times were I had to squeeze Edwards hand, but that was about it until we got about 45 minutes into then movie. That's when I started to burry my face in Edward's shoulder because I was so scared. Every once and a while I would work up enough courage to see what was going on, but then something else that was would pop out and make me scream. Edward was laughing at me a lot because I was so scared.

When the movie was over Edward squeezed my hand telling me that it was safe to open my eyes and move my head from his shoulder. I lifted my head from his shoulder and I realized we were the last ones in the theater. He leaned his head to where we were face to face and looked at me or a minute and asked if I was ok. I told him that I was ok but I could hardly speak because he was dazzling me and then he kissed me.

We stood up to leave the theater and then we walked out to the car. When we started to drive back to our cabin, I reached over and held Edward's hand.

He looked over ant me and asked, "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't know that was going to be such a scary movie."

"It's no problem, I rather enjoyed being able to be so close to you, and smelt great." He smiled at my joke, and even though it was meant to be a joke it was also true, he did smell good.

"Well they should be done putting our furniture where it belongs. Are you ready to see it all?"

"Yeah, I can't wait."

**xXx**

**Ok that's it for now I'll update sometime this week. Review!!! And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, and I have decided to close it tomorrow on Tuesday. Oh, oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. **

**Marian**


	7. Author's Note Sorry everyone!

**Author's note: **

**Ok wow! I feel horrible for never updating this story. There are really no excuses and I hate whenever people do this with other stories, but I will not be updating this story because I am just not interested in it any more. Sorry for all the waiting! I promise in the future if I ever decide to write again I will finish the story before I publish it. Sorry again! **

**~ Marian92**


End file.
